


Exhausted

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki Inktober 2018 [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First POV, Fluff, Implied Smut, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: “I’m exhausted!” I exclaimed as I fell face-forward on the bed with a moan.I felt the mattress dip behind me as Loki lay down next to me with a chuckle.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated (or tried at least) in Inktober. This is the collection of those short drabbles.

“I’m exhausted!” I exclaimed as I fell face-forward on the bed with a moan.

I felt the mattress dip behind me as Loki lay down next to me with a chuckle. “Are you?” he inquired and I felt his hand on my back, slowly rubbing up and down my spine.

I let out a tired groan as a form of response.

When his hand reached my tail-bone he fumbled with the hem of my shirt, his hand gliding underneath it and his fingers running over my bare flesh, his nails softly scraping my skin. I hummed in the back of my throat with pure content. His cherish felt so good and goosebumps ran all over my body.

Loki snickered. “Not that tired,” he concluded and I felt him lean in to softly kiss my neck and throat.

I felt my muscles relax at his touch and I closed my eyes. “If you keep this up I’m going to fall asleep,” I warned him with a wobbly voice and his hand traveled southwards again, softly rubbing my lower back.

“Well, I wouldn’t want that, Little One,” he purred and he hooked one finger underneath the edge of my panties and traced the rim while the back of his finger cherished my skin.

He softly started to nibble on my earlobe. “Loki,” I gasped while drawling on the last letter of his name.

Mischievously he whispered in my ear, his voice dark and lustrous and making me shudder. “Let me give you something to be  _really_  exhausted about, Little One.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
